This application relates to a dispenser for ammunition. In particular, this application relates to a dispenser that holds a number of shotgun shells, which a shooter can retrieve quickly one or two at a time, to reload the shotgun. The shells that remain in the dispenser do not rattle around loosely but rather are held in position in the dispenser, from which position they can easily be extracted. The invention is applicable to other types of ammunition, also.